


Wherein Spock is going crazy

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [57]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, M/M, Multi, Pike's Reclaimed Captaincy (Rambleverse Timeline)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is experiencing "heightened attentiveness to the safety and health of his mates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Spock is going crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I never got around to writing it, but the romantic endgame of Rambleverse was for Kirk to finagle his way into the Spock/Uhura relationship and they were gonna be a spiky happy OT3. This little freewrite takes place after that relationship has been established for some months.

Spock is going crazy. Except, apparently, that's just Jim's "culturally insensitive" opinion and Spock is "well within the parameters of behavioral variance to be expected as a consequence of this physiological event" and Jim should "try not to be such an asshole" and "feel free to inquire further as to the exact nature of expected future developments" since he is, of course, a full partner within this weird triad they have going on.

Jim amends his conclusion to state that Spock is fine, but Jim and Nyota are going crazy.

No-one debates this.

The thing is, Vulcans apparently go into heat about once a year, and it's not a big deal except for certain years, but this isn't one of those years, so it is not necessary that Spock discuss the subject with his sexual and romantic partners at this time, no matter how much they ask. This is incredibly frustrating and has the main effect of increasing Jim's curiosity by an estimated factor of five million, but Spock has been amazingly forthcoming so far and Nyota, who was with Spock when this thing happened last year, assures Jim that it is verboten to discuss the matter with non-Vulcans, and even revealing as much as he has means that Spock is some kind of badass maverick, and there are absolutely no outside sources of information to be found, no really, you think I didn't try to look it up myself? so Jim decides to gracefully drop the subject and deal with what's going on _this_ year.

What's going on this year is that Spock is experiencing "heightened attentiveness to the safety and health of his mates." Now, see, Spock is pretty attentive to begin with; he can rival Bones for lectures on vegetables, Uhura's favorite blend of tea magically appears at her elbow when she's in the middle of a difficult translation, and though Jim still falls asleep on the couch sometimes he always wakes up in bed with the covers tucked neatly around him. All that stuff is pretty normal relationship stuff, and Jim and Nyota know better than to be anything less than embarrassingly grateful for it (though Jim still maintains that Spock didn't have to pull the stunt with the sunscreen in front of _the whole away team_ ) but this "heightened attentiveness" business is freaking Jim out.


End file.
